Animal Instinct
by HeartlessRain
Summary: What will happen when a mysterious virus is injected into Ulrich? How will Yumi react to Ulrich when they finally say it. Major UxY. Minor OxA.


Animal Instinct

Chapter 1

Yumi's POV

"Two Krabs on your left guys. Nine O'clock." "Thanks Jeremie" Said Aelita. "Energy Field!" "Laser Arrow!" Odd cried leaping into the air shooting at the approaching targets. I blocked a laser shot by a hornet flying above. _Ziiiiiiipp! _My fan flew straight towards the hornet slashing the symbol on its head, devirtualizing it. "Aelita! Get to the tower!" I shouted a stinging in my back from another hornet. _Slash! _A glowing sword pierced through its head. _Ulrich_. He landed gracefully next to me. All I could do was stare. His features, unlike any other man. Chocolate hair and eyes. A smirk he wore most often. He bowed. "M'Lady" He said. I smiled and bowed back – the Japanese way of course. "O.K guys. Job's done. Ready for devitualization?" Jeremie called from somewhere above. "Sure Einstein." Odd said triumphantly, perched on one of the mountain sector's many purple rocks. Everything faded from a misty purple mountaintop to the soft glow of the scanner I was most accustomed to. The scanner opened and there, waiting for me was the purple cat, the pink princess, and my samurai.

The Next Day

Still Yumi's POV

_Riiiinng!! _"Oh Ulrich!!" An obnoxious voice called from the courtyard. "Oh no." My friends and I said in unison. We started to retreat but a delicate hand caught him firmly by the shoulder. There she was in a tight jean mini skirt and a light pink tube top wearing – stilettos! Odd pretended to gag quite loudly next to me. I shivered with disgust. Sissi giggled when Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Please, if this is another attempt to try to get me to go out with you, just go away _Elizabeth_!" She pouted and said "Well fine, I will! But you will love me Ulrich Stern! ME! AND NOT THAT UGLY GOTH GIRL YUMI!!!!!!" Then stormed off in a fit of rage. Nicolas and Herb stared at me. I pretended to be concerned with a my red scarf, then my cell phone in the pocket on my dark blue skinny jeans. As they walked away Herb said to Nicolas "She's not _that_ ugly though right?" I would've felt flattered if it hadn't of came from those two. When Ulrich turned around to face us we caught eye contact. He blushed then put his head down and started to walk. We all followed. We got to the staircase leading up to the dormitories without one word, except for Odd and Jeremie talking about some factory room incident which neither one was that happy about. Sissi's words were still in our heads. This always happened when someone made a remark about our relationship. "Well, see ya girls later then." Odd said and headed up the staircase to the boys dormitories. Aelita said "C'mon Yumi" and we started up the opposite staircase leading to the girls' dorms. My parents had won a cruise for two that lasted two weeks. Hiroki was to stay with his friend at his house and I was to stay at Aelita's. Once we settled down, she said "Yumi, don't be upset. You know Sissi doesn't mean it. She just wants Ulrich that bad." She finished the last part with a smile. I smiled too. I really couldn't keep a straight face with the pink-haired pixie for long. "O.K Yumi. I'm going to take a shower now; you can get dressed in your pajamas if you want." Aelita said as she got up with her towel and pink t-shirt. "'K 'Lita." I said as I rolled over to reach into my bag to get my sleep clothes out. _Click. _The door shut. I tugged off my shirt revealing my red lace bra. I slipped off my black converse along with my jeans, my underwear the same as my bra._ Creak. _The door opened reveling…..Ulrich. His expression changed from solemn to absolutely stunned, his face a deep shade of crimson which no doubt matched mine. He stumbled over the right words. But instead of talking he just slammed the door and ran off. It was the moment that made by heart beat race.

Ulrich's POV

I sprinted as fast as I could back to my room. When I reached it I sat down on my bed thinking of my love almost naked. My face flushed once more. Odd – sitting upside down, holding Kiwi his dog – said "Hey what's up tomato-face?" with a smile. "Thinking 'bout Yumi?" His grin got even wider. I laughed it off, some things you keep to yourself.

Chapter 2

Yumi's POV

I woke up to a loud alarm ringing in my ear. I slipped off the covers. '_Another perfectly good dream gone to waste' _I thought. Of course, I had dreamt of Ulrich. His soft lips against mine, brown eyes staring longingly into green. My dreams were my sanctuaries, someplace I felt safe in my lovers arms. _'Back to reality Yumi!' _I shouted at myself as I started to daydream once more. I groggily made my way to the school bath. Tugging off my sleepwear, I stepped into the shower. Like a sauna, the steam woke me up, yet soothed my troubles away. I looked at the clock: 7:27. I had time. I let my mind drift back to my dream. _'Bedcovers snaking their way around us, our clothes abandoned on the floor, the sweet and gentle kisses we shared, yet so much passion……'_ _RIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! _My phone rang in the pocket of my jeans next to the shower. I walked over to find a text from Aelita, it said **'YUMI WHERE R U???? IT'S ALMOST BREAKFAST!!!!' **I swore silently to my self then rushed to get dressed and ran down to the cafeteria.

……

I panted as I reached the school courtyard from the girls' dorms entrances. Almost no one was in the courtyard, as it _was_ breakfast time. I escaped from the chilly autumn air and slipped into the lunchroom as quickly as I could trying not to attract attention 'cause Jim could find _that_ anywhere. "Miss Ishiyama!!!!!!" Jim screeched from across the hall. Jeez what luck? "Detention, 4 hours tonight!!" I walked over to my table. When I sat down four eyes suspiciously looked at me. "You're never late Yumi what happened?" Odd asked with a mouthful of pancakes. "Uh, I lost my clothes. It turned out Kiwi had them." I lied. I got uneasy and it must've showed on my face because my face got all hot. But, it worked as they all turned back to their food. A pair of cold hands touched my shoulders. "Hey Yumi." A voice said next to my ear after the bell rang. "Go away William." I said as I got up. "Aw Yumi don't be like that." William said as he walked closer. Ulrich sent him a death glare. He stopped. "At least let me walk you to your next class." He asked pleadingly. "Oh alright." I said annoyed.

About 20 minutes into class my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Jeremie had texted '**SOS XANA**" Damn. How was I going to get out of math this time? My teacher never let anyone leave unless it was a real emergency. She turned to face the chalkboard. This is my chance! I took Mike's (the boy who sat next to me) books and chucked them in the air screaming "BOOK FIGHT!!!!!!!" All the students screamed and threw their books in the air having – well - a book fight. I slunk over to the nearest window and jumped out. And there waiting for me were four oversized wolves with XANA symbols for eyes. They growled as they crept closer. I jumped out of the way as one lunged at me. I started running in the direction of the factory.

Chapter 3

Yumi's POV

I crossed the bridge to the factory and swung down the rope. I only turned around in the elevator. The wolves came to a halt at the cliff of metal. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at them. All the wolves growled and took a huge leap down to the floor. I quickly pressed to elevator button to go down repeatedly as the wolves got up. I finally caught my breath as the scanners came into sight. Three of them were occupied with my friends so I took the remaining scanner. Before I knew it I was in the forest sector of Lyoko running towards the clearing where my friends were fighting three Krabs and two Hornets. "Hiya!" I shouted as my fan whizzed through the air, killing both hornets. Ulrich turned around then smiled. I smiled back. A Krab's laser hit my in the stomach just then. I doubled over in pain, clutching my stomach. Ulrich crossed over in rage to the monster and cut through the XANA symbol on its head. Just as Ulrich landed next to me the Krab started to wobble then exploded. He held out his hand and I took it. God, why did his yellow Lyoko outfit have to be so tight and show his muscles? "Energy Field!" was shouted next to me. It brought me back to actuality. I threw a fan at the other remaining Krab. It misses. Damn. I placed my hands on my temples, concentrating hard until a dark pink aura formed around my body. I stuck my hand out to control my fan back to the Krab with my telekinesis when a laser hit me in my shoulder causing me to fall face first into Ulrich's chest. Strong arms wrapped around me and I looked into a face with a sweet smile. Another laser hit me in the back and grabbed onto Ulrich's lower back with a moan of pain. Blue squares brought me back to my scanner – as Ulrich shouted "Yumi!" – with a rush of cool wind. When the doors opened I pounded the side of the scanner with my fist. How could I've let myself get distracted and jeopardize the mission? _Oh well_. I thought to myself as I stepped into the elevator. The doors had almost closed when a figure dressed in a dark green jacket stepped out of another scanner holding his head in frustration. "What's up Jer?" I asked walking closer to the computer screen. "Do you know anything about X.A.N.A's attack Yumi?" Jeremie asked. "I think he's controlling wolves." I said stepping closer. "That's what I thought, Odd said the same thing. If I'm correct, X.A.N.A is trying obtain a new monster on Lyoko. One that's bigger and badder than the others. He's trying to do that by get hold of different DNA of every species. He'll sort out the good and bad things about each and combine them to make the perfect soldier. His first animal is probably a wolf but I'm not certain if he has taken over any other animals so for the meantime keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He finally finished. "I have a plan to stop X.A.N.A though," Jeremie started up again. "The program is in on a CD in my backpack which I left back at the Hermitage. Do you think you could get it for me?" I sighed and started toward the elevators. "Sure Einstein, if I call send backup." With that I headed towards the forest in search for the old house.

Chapter 4

_Creak…Creak…_I carefully made my way up to the second floor where Jeremie spent most of his time with Aelita checking for old records on X.A.N.A in the library and study. The door opened to reveal Jeremie's book bag lying on a stack of books. Just as I took a step in a low growl sounded from a dark brown wolf coming into view from behind the door. "Uh, nice doggy?" I said as I backed up a little. I turned around to run but a silver wolf stopped me dead in my tracks. I quickly took out my red cell phone and called Jeremie by speed dial. I ducked as the brown wolf lunged at me from behind. "Hello? Yumi?" The speaker said. "BACKUP!!" I screamed into the phone the dropped it as the silver wolf bit into my forearm. I screamed in agony when blood was drawn from the puncture wound. I kicked the wolf and it flew backward into the wall. The brown wolf was up again and growled as it hunched down to attack. I scooted towards the corner clutching my injured arm, fearing the worst. The floor shook as a bookshelf fell to the ground. A crack appeared in between the brown wolf's legs throwing it off balance. I grasped Jeremie's backpack for dear life. Both wolves were preparing to attack. I closed my eyes knowing it was all over. A growl then a screeching howl filled the air. I opened my eyes just in time to see Ulrich standing over me and the silver wolf tumbling out the broken window. "Ulrich!" I cried tears forming in my eyes. He turned around and smiled bravely but charming. Then the brown wolf sprung at him knocking him into the wall. Fury flashed over my face. The wolf's paws pinned Ulrich to the rotting wall. Ulrich shoved the wolf back away from him. The wolf landed a couple feet away from me. That was all the floor could take. A crack surrounded me and the wolf and the floor gave a sickening jolt then gave out under us. I screamed as I started to freefall to the floor below. "Yumi, I'm coming!" Ulrich yelled as he dove after me. Ulrich reached me in time to push me into the other wall away from the gaping hole. One arm circled around my waist and the other holding my head up. "Yumi…" He whispered into my ear. My body tensed when he said my name. He lifted my arm by my wrist. "You're bleeding." He whispered in shock. "It's ok Ulrich it's nothing-" "I should've ran quicker, you shouldn't be in pain." He said quietly, lowering his head. "No Ulrich, don't beat yourself up about this. Things happen, it's not your fault." I held his head to my chest enjoying his warmth. Ulrich brought his head up to mine, so our foreheads touched. His brown hair tangled with my black. I fluttered my eyes and eventually closed them when he did. Our mouths growing closer … and closer … and closer until they touched. My heart fluttered with bliss when they did and Ulrich brought his hand to my cheek, deepening the kiss but keeping it as gentle as ever. My hands tangling in his auburn hair also bringing him closer with need. When we broke apart his eyes were filled with care, love, and desire. I smiled as he brought his lips back to mine. "I love you Yumi." Ulrich whispered against our lips. He left my lips to start leaving a trail of kisses on my jaw-line down my neck, and into the crease of my neck. I love you Ulrich" I moaned in his hair. I felt Ulrich get yanked. Then again. And again. He turned around in horror as the brown wolf had one paw on the floor and the other on Ulrich's pant leg. Still dangling from the floor it jerked Ulrich back again. Ulrich stumbled back then fell to the ground below. "Ulrich, no!" I yelled as he hit the level underneath with a clunk. He moaned as he slowly got up, his back in pain. The tanned wolf howled then clawed Ulrich's back, leaving three streaks. "Ah!" Ulrich cried. I jumped through the whole just when the brown wolf had pinned Ulrich down. Ulrich was swooning though the gashes weren't that deep. "Get off him you dog!" I yelled as I kicked the big wolf of Ulrich. I helped Ulrich get to his feet. I stared at his back wounds and started to sob into his chest, he held me tightly though his back turned white with strain. A pawing at the floor stopped my vast sobs. Ulrich looked back at me, his eyes filled with strength. Realization caught me. "No. NO. NO! Ulrich no don't do this. Let's just block it in then give the backpack to Jeremie. You can't do this, you'll get hurt. I know you're scared of wolves and you have vertigo…" I wandered on and on trying to find a good enough excuse for him not sacrifice himself. He was going to stay and fight that…that…thing! No doubt he would be killed if Aelita and Odd didn't deactivate the tower soon. "I have to Yumi, it will buy you time and distract the wolf. I love you, I will be ok." Ulrich said hugging me. The wolf waited for its victim to step up. "Let me fight it with you then Ulrich." I said as he started to walk closer to the wolf. "No Yumi, GO!" Ulrich replied as the wolf stepped closer. When I picked up the backpack, Ulrich was taking off his green jacket, so he was left in his black a – shirt. Ulrich shouted towards the wolf. He picked up a metal rod that lay in the rubble to use as a sword. "I said go Yumi!" He yelled as he dodged the wolf. I stood frozen in fear. The wolf and Ulrich fought for a while – Ulrich was winning – but I stayed rooted to the spot. As Ulrich had the rod against the wolf's neck the house shook once more. I screeched at the top of my lungs for Ulrich. He realized I was still there and turned around. The wolf took the chance and bit Ulrich on the wrist. Ulrich's eyes widened and he gasped. Stumbling back into a wall, he screamed in pure agony. Clutching his arm it started to heal quickly and he seemed to be getting stronger. His head in his hands he whispered "Yumi." Then more loudly "YUMI!"

Chapter 5

I rushed over but was surprised to see no wounds. He had healed. Just then Ulrich threw his head back and howled just like the wolf had. He looked straight into my eyes. They showed courage and confidence and…..lust. He bolted towards me picking me up by my waist then kissing me furiously. His tongue slid into my mouth making me moan with pleasure. I wrapped my legs tightly around Ulrich pressing myself onto him. Ulrich made his way to the crease of my neck, sucking and kissing he made his mark. His hands moved under my shirt. I shivered at his touch. "U-Ulri-ich…" I moaned. He growled into my shirt as a response. "We shouldn't be doing this…oohhh!" I groaned as Ulrich pushed me against the wall. "We need to get back *gasp* to the – ahh – factory with J-Jeremie" I stuttered into his mouth as he started to kiss me again. Ulrich stopped suddenly the picked me up bridal-style. He whispered something into my ear, making me shudder. The speed at which Ulrich ran was incredible. We flew past trees and hurdled over rocks. When we got to the metal drop leading to the factory he didn't even use the rope he just jumped and landed softly. Once in the elevator, he cupped my face in his hands and brought my lips back to his. It wasn't as fierce as before, but still strong. He stopped when the elevator doors opened to a very frustrated Jeremie. He only stopped typing when I dropped the book bag on his lap. "Whoa Yumi, what'd you do to this thing?" Jeremie asked when he saw the terrible condition it was in. "Nothing special." I said turning to Ulrich his eyes now showed desperate longing. I intertwined our hands. I gently kissed him once. Twice. Three times. "Um, cough cough!" A voice said behind us. A spiky-haired blonde was staring at us with a smile. "So how are you two looovebirds?" He asked. Ulrich growled underneath his breath. Boy he was acting strange. "No need to get your panties in a bunch Ulrich, I was just kidding." Odd said. Before Odd could do anything else to taunt him, Ulrich jumped at Odd, knocking him down. They got into a fist fight while I was screaming "Get off him Ulrich!" trying to tug him off. "Jeez," I said. "First he makes out with me, second he's running super fast, and then third he's fighting with his best friend? Can you believe it?" Jeremie got pale all of a sudden. "Y-Yumi?" He asked. "Yeah?" I said as the boys finally started to stop fighting. "I-Is there an-ny change Ulrich got bit by the wolf?" Jeremie said as he got even paler. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? I got bit too." When I said that Jeremie covered his face with his hands. "Oh-no." He said muffled. "What?" I asked. "The wolves that X.A.N.A possesses carry a virus in them. When the wolf bit Ulrich it transferred some of X.A.N.A's virus into him. I read it in a program on the supercomputer." I gasped. "That doesn't mean he is possessed by X.A.N.A, but he has many characteristics of him. The speed, confidence, and violence. It's all in Ulrich now." He finished with a tremble. "Then why was he so aggressive when he showed he loved me?" I asked. "Since Ulrich was bitten by a wolf, he has that instinct. He chose you as a mate." Jeremie answered. I stared. "He will no doubt impregnate you if you aren't careful. He _needs_ you now, rather than just wanting you before." "So, can you fix him?" I asked Jeremie desperately looking back at my love – ignoring the wanting part – who by now had slumped down in the corner upset by the conflict. Odd was leaning against a wall with bruises covering every inch of him. "_I_ can't, but time can." He responded. "Then why didn't I get anything?" I asked. "The wolf bit me too." "The attacker chooses its prey, Yumi. It wanted Ulrich, not you." I looked at the wound on my arm. It still hurt a little. Ulrich sensed this. He walked over and placed his hand over the cut. It was cold at first and I winced, but then it grew warm and pleasant. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. One more look at the injury and it was gone. _Bing. _"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as a visual appeared on the screen. "I'll just set up a return to the past trip and this will all be forgotten. Though Ulrich might still have some of the virus in him, but it will go away quickly." Jeremie murmured. A sudden rage filled my body. "No," I said. I don't know why I did that. "What?" Jeremie said as he stopped typing. "NO." I said more confidently. Maybe I just wanted Ulrich. "But Yumi don't you want to undo this?" Jeremie asked puzzled. "No I don't. I don't know why, but I don't." I said going closer to Ulrich. He smirked. "But Yumi, in order to perform a Return to the Past we need everyone's participation." Jeremie pleaded. "Well you don't have mine. And I'm leaving with Ulrich. Goodbye." I said as I grabbed Ulrich's hand and pushed the elevator button. I turned around as the doors closed to see shocked faces. "But – " Odd wanted to protest. Once we reached outside I stormed off ahead of Ulrich, him watching my every move. "Yumi…" He started, but I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it Ulrich, let's just get to the forest, we'll find Kidac from there." I said, still irritated at Jeremie. "But Yumi," He said once again. "Oh Ulrich, I love you, but I'm mad at Jeremie, and I don't want to take it out on you. He took my arm and kissed me. The kiss was softer than all the other ones he had given me, showing me that time was taking its course. Urge started to take me over. I had to fight it otherwise things could get out of hand. I started to walk again. Once Ulrich and I reached the deep forest by the caves, he grabbed me and kissed me once more. As we broke apart, he held my head and whispered "I need you…..I want you." Into my ear. It drove me off the edge. I grabbed a fistful of hair and brought him back to me. I jumped on him and he carried me to the nearest cave where my most frequent dream came true. Our clothes lied abandoned at the cave entrance while Ulrich caressed me on top of a rock. "Oh Ulrich!" I moan. "…..Take me." I say. He teases me before he trusts upward, making me wince in pain, but I get used to it and it is replaced by heaven. Ulrich throws his head back and moans my name. Thrust after thrust I build up. Ulrich nibbles on my neck with a look of pure ecstasy on his face which matches mine as I hold his head closer to my body. "Ulrich!" I scream as I grow closer to my breaking point. "Yumi." Ulrich pants as he does too. We both yell as we collapse on top of each other. I kiss his cheek as I fall into a deep sleep in his arms.

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to voices outside the cave entrance. "Ms. Stones, I'm sorry but we are looking as hard as we can and no trace. We will continue to look and will keep you updated. Goodbye." A man said as he started to walk away. "Ok. Just find my friend." said a voice which was no doubt Jeremie's. I had forgotten about my friends. I figured I would show up tomorrow. I turned around to face Ulrich. He groggily opened his eyes then looked at me sweetly. I threw my arms over his head and kissed him gently. Just then I got a queasy feeling and turned around and threw up. "Ugh." I moaned as I put my head down on his chest. "Morning sickness." I groaned. My eyes shot open. "Wait, morning sickness!?" I yelled. I looked at Ulrich. His eyes were half-lidded which made him look sooo sexy. I traced patterns on his bare chest with my nails. "Um, Ulrich? Am I –?" I asked terrified in his ear. He shook his head 'yes' immediately, knowing what I was asking and snuggled closer to me. He placed a hand on my stomach and smiled. I placed my hand over his and frowned. With another jolt coming up, I climbed down from our rock and threw up in a corner of the cave. I grabbed a small black book out of the back pocket of the jeans: My diary. I opened to the next available page and started writing all the events that happened so far. I put the book on a rock and got changed not bothering to put on any shoes and shook Ulrich awake again. He got changed too, minus his green jacket which he placed on me. I walked over to a stream and rinsed my mouth. I started to strip down again and stepped into the warm water. I didn't jump when a pair of strong hands began to massage my back and caress my form. Neither did I protest when he entered me. I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. When I reached my climax I shook violently in Ulrich's arms. He calmed me down with gentle kisses. "Ulrich," I started. He panted a "Yes?" then I said "I'm – "I was cut off by a sudden pain in my stomach. He once again placed a hand over my stomach and so do I, this time smiling.

Chapter 7

Aelita's POV

I got up and walked over to my closet. I normally felt no emotion in the morning due to the fact X.A.N.A's virus was still inside me, but today I woke up very sad. Yumi and Ulrich had gone missing. I shuddered thinking of what could've happened to them. Jeremie had told me about everything that happened between them: The fights, the speed … the mate thing. Since we couldn't make a Return to the Past we had to look out for the wolves. The whole school was on lockdown, making it impossible to look for Yumi and Ulrich. I got dressed into my normal attire: A dark pink strapless shirt over jean shorts and pink boots. Sadness overwhelmed me; I sat on my bed and started sobbing. I don't even know why I felt this way. They were my friends, yes, but I didn't feel as strongly about them as I did Jeremie or Odd for that matter. Maybe it was because they always protected me with their lives and now that they were missing I felt likehad to protect them with mine. I knew that I should look for them but could I put my friends at risk just to leave and go look for them? I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't resist. I opened my dorm window and began to crawl out. I had a very good idea where they could be. Not somewhere to close, yet not somewhere to far away. Somewhere with shelter too and water, probably by the caves and stream. I ran in that direction. After an hour of searching I finally gave up, I had no idea how I was to get back into the school. Then a small black book caught my eye. It's Yumi's diary! I skipped to the last entry and it said:

"_Today X.A.N.A possessed some wolves and they are trying to get DNA of everything or something. A wolf bit Ulrich and now he has gotten stronger, faster, and SEXIER. :) I ran away from Jeremie and the gang with Ulrich to here. Wherever that is. I know my friends are probably worried about me but I need to be with Ulrich until he gets better. He only responds calmly to me, and he's the father of my child–"_

I stopped reading. WHAT!?! Yumi…is…pregnant? With Ulrich's child? I knew she was his mate, but, she would let it get this far? Jeremie had warned me about this. I heard footsteps – or so I thought. I walked towards them. As I approached I heard moans. It was Yumi's. _'Oh no!' _I thought. Was she in trouble? I quickened my pace. I pushed the shrubbery aside a bit and stared at the sight before me. Ulrich sat above Yumi naked, as was she, and drove into her as she moaned and screamed his name, clinging to his shoulders. Everything was a blur after that, all I remember was as I stepped back to run a twig snapped and Ulrich turned his head slightly towards my direction, enough to see his eye. It was dark brown, almost black – gleaming with hatred. My mind screamed and I ran. When I reached the academy, my legs stung and I had not realized it but the branches and sticks clung to my clothes leaving small tears here and there on my clothing and skin. I climbed the rooftop until I could find my room and jumped through the window finding Jeremie and Odd waiting for me.

……

"What were you thinking Aelita?! You could've been killed!" Jeremie yelled. "Do you realize what could've happened if the teacher's caught you?" He started to pull his hair. Odd started pacing and humming to himself. "I can't handle this! I need to teach you everything! You know nothing about human society, you can't understand any rules, and you have _no_ clue how to have a real relationship with _anyone_!" He roared into my face. My eyes started to water at each hurtful thing he said. "You aren't a human being! You are nothing but a brainless computer program!" Jeremie finished while turning to face the door. I started to cry silently. "This is the last time I will cover for you, Aelita. After that, you're on your own." He spoke walking out the door. It clicked and I turned to face the window, a beautiful pink and orange sky mocking me. These were the things that made me proud to be human, or mostly at least. X.A.N.A still had a virus on me, stopping us from shutting down the supercomputer. I sat on my bed sobbing in my hands when I realized the other presence had not left. Odd looked down at me sadly. He never liked when I was sad. I jumped up and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me resting his head on mine. I continued to sob into his shoulder, soaking his shirt. His hand held my head and brought it away from his shoulder. We've always a connection ever since we were trapped together in a room at the factory. We shared a lot of secrets, and realized we had an emotional bond, he felt what I felt. Well not feel it, but understand the emotions. He pulled back and I saw that his eyes had tears in them too, not quite falling though. Odd stared at me a while longer, the kissed me, softly at first then viciously after. At that moment the world paused and all I heard was my heart beating, not the sound of the door opening, or the gasp that followed. When we pulled apart we were both panting and a certain blonde – headed boy wearing glasses that were sliding down his nose – to shocked to push them up – stood staring at us. "Aelita… but I thought…" He couldn't finish for two reasons. One: He couldn't find the right words. And Two: Odd held out his hand and a force slammed the door shut. He pressed me against the wall and kissed me again.

Chapter 8

Yumi's POV

It had been two days since that day with Ulrich in the cave. I sat alone in the corner of the cave, lit by hanging crystals which reflected the light outside. I had sent Ulrich to campus to leave Jeremie a note saying we were ok. My stomach had grown twice the size it should be at this state in my pregnancy. It was the size of a basketball now, which meant I was only days until my due date; the virus no doubt had something to do with it. Ulrich was starting to have more of a memory and was becoming himself again. I decided to take a walk to clear my mind; I always did this when I felt stressed or the baby was acting up. If it was a girl I would name her Lettie which meant Noble, or if it was a boy I would name him Richard which represents Strong Power. I decided to walk along the brook because the sound calms me down. I walked until I walked about a mile and came to a clearing. I sat down on a rock and winced as the baby gave a painful kick. I started breathing in and out slowly to reduce the pain. "_Growl_." It sounded from behind the rock I was sitting on. I jumped down and turned to face it. It was the silver wolf Ulrich had thrown out the window. It paced back and forth, slowly coming closer to me with each step. Something in my mind told me not to move, so I stayed still. The wolf was so close to me that he could actually jump on top of me. The wolf sniffed my stomach then took a few steps back. I put both my hands over my stomach's bulge, scared what could happen next. It growled again then clawed at the air in front of it. I heard another growl, but this time it came from a rustling of leaves in the west of the opening. Ulrich jumped out in front of me in a crouched position. "_Leave her alone_!" He growled more human this time. The wolf whimpered and backed up more, but Ulrich wasn't. He actually walked towards the wolf causing it to screech with horror. Ulrich reached to the tree next to him and pulled out a sharp piece of bark, then hurled it at the wolf piercing through its hind leg. Ulrich growled once more as the silver wolf limped into the vast array of trees. He turned around and looked at me with concern and sadness. He stepped closer, biting his lip, he caressed my swelling abdomen. He spoke clearly "It's a girl." As he moved his hand to my face, cupping it in his hands. I walked back to the cave holding the swell in my hands. What did X.A.N.A want with me? Or our child? Surly his plan had to be more complicated than just killing us on the spot. "It's a girl." I repeated. I turned around and rested my head on Ulrich's shoulder, taking in his scent. "Little Lettie." I said. "Mmmm, Lettie." Ulrich said. I felt him smile against my head.

Two Days Later

Sissi's POV

The wolves had stopped attacking and were staying in the deep forest so the school was no longer on lockdown. Thank god. I haven't seen my Ulrich in days!! I was determined to have him. I know he loves me. I was allowed to go into the boys dormitories since being the principal's daughter had its perks, so I ran straight to Ulrich's room. I knocked on the door and when Odd opened the door he almost immediately slammed it in my face. I held my hand out to stop him and said "Hold on there snot-for-brains. Where's Ulrich?" He tried to close the door again. "Out." "Where?" I said innocently walking into the room after I pushed Odd aside. "With Yumi." I snarled at her name. "What would my Ulrich be doing with that ugly girl at this time?" I looked at the clock: 11:48 pm. "I donno Sissi. Do you think I'm physic or somethin'? Odd said tiredly. "Well do you have any idea where they could be?" I asked sitting on Ulrich's bed. "Look, Sissi, I'm beat. I have no idea." Odd said lying on his bed. Something in his voice told me he knew. "I think you do." I said calmly. He shook his head. "Please, I'm tired. Go away. See! You've reduced me to begging!" Odd pleaded, covering his face with a pillow. I needed to get the answer out of him somehow. But how? I got it! No guy could resist my charms. I slowly got up and removed the pillow. I sat on top of him, straddling his hips. "Sissi wha – " I smashed my lips on top of his. He whimpered against my lips. I pulled his shirt above his head. Sliding my hands up and down his chest I was surprised to find sculpted muscles. I was rather enjoying this. When I pulled away I looked into his eyes and asked calmly "Where is my Ulrich dear?" He said with bliss "The forest – caves." I rolled off and walked out the door, leaving him stunned. I snuck out, knowing if I got in trouble, well I wouldn't. I quickly walked across the deserted courtyard towards the woods. I knew my way around the woods; I usually snuck out there if I had a free period. The caves were far away. I would probably be back around 12:30. Once I reached them, I was very tired. The woods at night were no place for a woman of _my_ nature. I walked to the third cave, seeing a figure lying down. When I got closer I saw Ulrich … half – naked … resting on … Yumi. His hand was holding her stomach which was very round and big, covered by his shirt. I screeched at the top of my lungs. I couldn't help it. The pain was too much. Ulrich sprang up in an attack position. Yumi woke startled and hid behind Ulrich. She saw it was me and desperately tried to cover her stomach. Ulrich sneered and howled. "Don't move." Yumi called to me. Screw Yumi, I'm running for my life! Then Ulrich pounced at me. I screamed again, this time in fear. He landed on me, his hands pinning me down, stopping my blood circulation. I winced at the pain. "Ulrich calm down!" Yumi yelled, trying to pull him off. When she succeeded, I got up and yelled – with tears in my eyes "What's wrong with you, you, monster?!? You could've killed me! Why are you almost naked, and why were you sleeping with _her_, and WHY IS SHE PREGNANT?!?!" I caught my breath as he paced back and forth. Yumi started to walk towards me. "Stop! Don't come any closer! I'll kill you! You are going to be expelled, do you hear me?" She stopped and then doubled over in pain. She gasped and Ulrich ran over to help her. "The baby's coming!" She yelled. He took her in his arms then looked at me questioningly. I didn't like the girl, but seeing her going through labor made me realize she's not all bad. Well, at least I felt like that now. I hoped it would pass. "I'll call an ambulance. You, get dressed then bring her to the edge of the forest." He did what I told him to then I ran to the border of the woods. Within 20 minutes, Ulrich was dressed – minus his green jacket which he placed around Yumi – and the ambulance had arrived. Yumi was carried off to the hospital would go through 3 hours of excruciating pain.

Chapter 9

Yumi's POV

I lounged on the hospital bed, drowsy from the epidermal shot. Ulrich sat next to me holding my hand. The virus was almost completely gone now, you could tell by his eyes. About five minutes later Ulrich started to pant, then sweat, and finally he collapsed in the floor. Three nurses ran over to him and struggled to pick him up. They started dragging him away. I held my hand out for him, but he didn't grab it. He had fainted and the nurses were stealing him from me. In my time of need! My vision started to fade. No I thought. No! Not now! "…Ulrich." I said drowsily. Then everything faded to black.

…

Ulrich's POV

My world was spinning. Colors blocked my vision. It was suddenly hard to breathe. "Yumi." I whispered, but I doubt she heard me. I fell and had gone completely black before I hit the ground.

…

When I woke up, I didn't remember much. Only bits and pieces and fragments. There was, a wolf, a-and a fight, and – Yumi. Beautiful Yumi. Lingering hands, gentle touches, her soft curves. She was a blessing. Her moaning my name was the single most erotic thing I have ever experienced. That first night was as clear as day. Every detail burned to my memory. And now she was pregnant. I sat straight up. I was in a hospital room. There was a large window which showed a raven – haired girl squeezing the bed covers as she went through labor. I looked around the small room I was in. A nurse was talking to the doctor about Yumi. I stood up to go see Yumi but the nurse caught me by the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but we can't let you in unless we have proof that you are related to this woman." She said. I shrugged her hand off. "I'm the baby's father, I need to see her." I said. "Very well Mr. Stern. I will let you see her. But we still need to test you in order to determine. Would you please fill out this form sir?" The nurse handed me a clipboard to fill out. I never liked hospitals. They wouldn't treat you unless you could give them money. Typical people. I walked through the doors into Yumi's room, where I kissed her cheek and held her hand while I filled out the form. "Lettie." I murmured to myself. "Little Lettie."

Chapter 10

Yumi's POV

The black faded into a white light. I was in the forest with Ulrich by his favorite tree. The silver wolf stood beside me and the brown wolf beside Ulrich. Ulrich looked at me with a look unknown to me. It was a murderous, hated look, something that wasn't capable of him. Ulrich and the wolf crouched down at the same and sprung at me. Ulrich landed on me while the two wolves fought in the distance. Ulrich growled and brought his face closer to mine. My eyes were scared and timid, reflecting in his menacing and frightening. Another growl and he bared his teeth. "Ulrich, wait." I said. I put my hand on my stomach. "What are you doing?" I asked but didn't need to; the X.A.N.A symbol in his eyes explained everything. He raised an eyebrow as I winced in pain. His hands held mine firmly to the dirt ground. "Look." I said, nodding towards our tree. It almost seemed empty without him sitting there with his diary covering his lap. A small carving had been made with "U x Y" inside a heart. He slowly looked towards the engraving. His brow furrowed in confusion. He looked back at me, then the heart. He bit his lip. "And look…" I said, this time looking at my stomach. His eyes opened in shock and he pulled up and grabbed his head, still sitting on my hips preventing me from running. I knew he was fighting himself and X.A.N.A. I knew I had to keep pressuring him into reality. I grabbed each side of his face and kissed him with the most passion I could gather. He whimpered then gave in, laying me back on the ground, returning the kiss. He had slipped off his jacket already when the silver wolf clawed at his shoulder pulling him down. The wolf growled over Ulrich's face and opened his jaw. Ulrich yelled bloody murder as a bright white light burst off into the distance and covered us. I woke with a start to see Ulrich holding my hand and a sheet covering my waist down with a doctor on the other side. I looked into Ulrich's eyes, a habit I had developed. It was the old him again. A sensitive, secluded him. But something was different. That shy, quiet boy was gone, and now a man filled with pure love stood before me. That's when I realized my true love for him. Also I realized the terrible pain I was in. "So sleeping beauty is awake." The doctor said with a smile. "Don't worry; the baby is just starting to crown." He said. I cried out as another painful jolt was sent through my body. Ulrich squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. After 2 more hours the doctor finally said the words I wanted to hear so desperately. "Mrs. Stern, would you like to see your baby girl?" "Yes," I said holding my arms out. "More than anything." A warm small bundle was placed in my arms. I was scared to hold her; she was so fragile, so delicate. "Ulrich, what do you want to name her?" I whispered in his ear. He just smirked. "My little Lettie." He said laughing. I gasped. How did he know? He chuckled, as if reading my mind. "I know a lot of things." The nurse took Lettie to the incubator and Ulrich kissed me on the lips. "I missed you." I said. "And you, my love." He whispered.

Chapter 11

Aelita's POV

Sissi had burst into my dorm, covered in tears. "Ulrich … and … Yumi. And Yumi … and naked … and pregnant." She coked between sobs. I told her to sit on my bed. "Yumi … in labor." She murmured sitting down. She curled into a ball. "Renault Lakanal Hospital." I sat down next to her. I hugged her. I knew she liked Ulrich and this was going to be hard. "It's ok; there are plenty of other guys. You don't need Ulrich." I said. "YES I DO NEED ULRICH!! I ONLY WANT HIM!!!" She yelled. "But Sissi, you can't have him. He only loves Yumi. And you need to deal with that!" I said. She calmed down a bit. "B-but how could he like someone like her?! That _string-bean_!" She started crying again. "You have to deal with that, Sissi. Yumi is pregnant now and you can't stop it no matter how hard you try." I said. "She's in labor; I know that." Sissi said getting up. "I'm going to go back to my dorm. I need to think about some things. Goodbye Aelita." She said. "Night Sissi." I said back. "Elizabeth." She said. "Elizabeth." I said. The door closed. I sat there for a moment, mulling about what Sissi had said. Ulrich and Yumi, I knew that; Yumi being pregnant, knew that too; Yumi … labor? That soon? But it had only been a couple of days! I ran out of my room to tell Jeremie, but stopped. Things had been rough with Jeremie after he saw Odd and I. Jeremie hardly ever talked to me and tried to avoid me. I don't know why he would still think that I had feelings for him after all he hand done. I decided to go to Odd; we always talked after that day. I ran to the room he and Ulrich shared. I found Odd sitting on his bed reading a book. "Odd," I said walking closer to him. "It's Yumi." He turned around. "What's wrong? Is she ok?" "She's in labor Odd, I'm not sure if you would call that ok!" I said in shock. He toppled off the bed. "What?!" He said. "Are you sure?" "Well Sissi came crying to my door saying she found out and that Yumi is in labor at Renault Lakanal Hospital! I'm pretty sure I know Odd!" I yelled, grasping my head. My mind was spinning. Odds phone beeped from under his pillow. He looked at it with shocked. "It's from Ulrich!" He said. "Well what are you waiting for?! Open it!" I said. "I am I am!" He quickly opened the text. '**YUMI'S IN LABOR, EVRYTHINS FINE, DON'T WORRY.**' Odd sighed with relief at the short note. "Thank god." He sat down on his bed and started stroking Kiwi. "Odd, don't you think we should be there with her?" I said putting my hands on my hips. "Relax; we'll head over in an hour." Odd said shaking his head. "How could you say that? Our best friend is in labor! All you care about is sitting around on your butt all day!" I raised my fists in the air. "She's probably still drowsy from that shot in the spine and she would only be threatening Ulrich about putting her threw pain or somethin'. She wouldn't have time for you." He said as he started playing ball with Kiwi. I sat on his bed and said "Fine." Nuzzling his pillow, I wondered if I should ask him about the other day. "Uh, Odd?" "Yeah Princess?" He responded. "Uh, what exactly happened when we first kissed? With the door?" I asked. He sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be secret for long." He stood up and rubbed his hands together. Odd lifted his leg up and placed it down, away from him to the side, bending his other leg, as if he was in a stance. "My family tree traces back many generations to the Italians. And someone in my family was on Columbus's ship on his second voyage. The Indians that were there taught the Europeans how to use there minds to manipulate objects. That was the reason they could get sick easily and were killed off; the ancient Italians and Spaniards didn't understand their gift and sold them into slavery." He raised his hands, palms facing the window. It shut instantly with a bang. Kiwi hid under the table. Odd moved his other hand to Ulrich's side. His posters and bed sheets flew in different directions. He swung the other arm at Ulrich's bed, stepping forward. Everything moved back into place. I stood with shock at the amazing things the man I loved was doing. Odd turned towards me and smirked. He held out his hand for me. I placed mine in his, smiling, when a force pushed me forward into his chest. I was shocked for a moment, but then smiled and pressed my lips to his.

Chapter 12

Yumi's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, holding Lettie in my arms. All my friends had visited me, though they were mad, they forgave me. All I had to do now was call my parents and tell them about the baby. No doubt they would be upset. But, I have to live with my decisions, and there wasn't really anything they could do about Lettie. I put Lettie in her crib. Her soft brown curls, brown eyes, she looked just like Ulrich. I walked over to the home phone, passing Ulrich in the shower. I dialed my mother's cell phone; I knew I could talk more easily to her than my overbearing father. It rang twice before she picked up. "Yumi, is that you? Is everything alright?" She asked through the phone's speaker. "Um, well, mom, I uh, need to tell you something." I stuttered into the phone. "Yes Yumi, is something wrong?" Concern filled my mother's voice. "Mom?" I said shaking. "Yes Yumi." She said. "I-I have a baby." There was a long pause. "Whose is it?" Mom asked calmly. "She's Ulrich's, Mom. I love him. I love him so much." I said; glad to get this off my chest. "You already had her?" She asked. "Yes mom, the pregnancy when fine, we are back home now." "Alright Yumi, what's done is done. I can't change it. I will tell your father, I know he can be upsetting." She said. "Ok Mamma – san. I love you. Goodbye." I said sadly. "Goodbye my daughter." Mom said with a tone of disappointment. I placed the phone on the hook and walked up to my – Ulrich's and my – room. He was lying on the bed dreamily smiling. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his forehead. "X.A.N.A's virus isn't in you anymore?" I asked. "No, not anymore." He said more reassuringly. His hand cupped my cheek and brought me close to him. I laid on top of his muscled stature, kissing him with unlocked passion. "Oh Yumi, I love you so much." He whispered between kisses. "I love you too, my Ulrich. Otherwise our daughter wouldn't be in the next room." I said smiling. His hands found the small of my back and pulled me closer to his wet body. I combed through his damp hair with my hand, taking in every feeling. In the next few moments our clothes were off and I was sitting on Ulrich's lap stroking his shoulders and kissing him. Ulrich lifted me up and placed me on his throbbing erection. I moaned as he pulled closer to me, his hands on my hips guiding me. My chest pressed against his which just increased my pleasure. "Oh, Yumi." Ulrich said, beginning to pant. As Ulrich quickened his pace he threw his head back with a gasp. This was theoretically our first real time having sex, since he was under the virus the other times. It wasn't sex with Ulrich, it was something more. It was making love. He turned me over so I was on all fours and Ulrich was kneeling behind me. I gasped at the erotic senses taking over my body, bringing me closer to my orgasm. I screamed his name as I came. My clenching muscles made him follow behind me. As I tried to catch my breath, Ulrich pulled the covers over us and tugged me closer, spooning me. I turned around to face him kissing him with love rather than lust. I was about to drift off into dream land when a cry came from the other room. I groggily got up from the bed, making Ulrich sigh, and walked over to Lettie's room to give her her bottle. After I made sure she was asleep I crawled back into bed with Ulrich. He was half – awake and half – asleep as his arm slipped over my waist. I fell asleep and dreamt about all the passed events Ulrich and I had shared.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. It read 8:43. I was staying home to take care of Lettie, so it didn't matter if I was late. Lettie was a good, calm baby. She never fussed about food or diaper changes, or anything. At about 11:00 Lettie started to whine in Ulrich's arms and he took her over to the kitchen where he fed her. It was almost a miracle the way Ulrich loved me and Lettie. He lifted the spoon and played airplane with her. She willingly ate the food and even gave her daddy a kiss afterwards. I walked over to Ulrich to clean up. Lettie grabbed onto my shirt and tugged it. After I dropped the empty bowl in the sink I walked over to my 'husband' and daughter. "Yes my little Lettie?" I asked picking up the little bundle and giving her an Eskimo kiss. She gurgled in response with a smile. Ulrich took my hand in his, and whispered the three most beautiful words I have and will ever hear.

"I Love You."


End file.
